Nigth Cats & Marauders
by AoMe-LuPiN
Summary: Moony, Paddy, Prongs y Wormtail no fueron los unicos que hacian temblar a los profesores, tambien existieron 4 chicas Kitty. Wingey. Ange y Belle esta es su historia, contiene humor, Romance, Aventura, Peleas y bastante diversion, FF escrito por mi amiga


Copyright ã J.K Rowling. 1997 El Copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros ã 2000.  
  
Este Fan Fiction no fue escrito con fines de lucro, solo lo hago por gusto, ya que amo HP, agradezco a JK que no prohíba escribir fics de HP, aunq muchas veces sean arruinados los personajes con mis historias jeje y antes de que se aburran...  
  
Este fic contiene Spoilers de Hp y el Prisionero de Azkaban, no se recomienda leer este fic, sin antes haber leído el tercer libro de la serie.  
  
Felinas y Merodeadores Por: AoMe_LuPiN Y GiN_PoTtEr.  
  
Capitulo I Descubriendo la Magia  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Moony y Wormtail, no fueron los únicos que investigaban Hogwarts de noche, tampoco los únicos que descubrieron pasadizos, ni los únicos con un mapa, también existieron 4 chicas:  
  
Kitty, Wing, Ange y Belle esta es su historia.  
  
Apple Street era un lugar como todos, los niños jugaban con sus bicicletas, las niñas jugaban en el patio a la fiesta del té con amigas y muñecos, se escuchaban los parloteos de los adultos, el cantar de los pájaros, un aire fresco se respiraba en Apple Street, todo parecía un día normal y ordinario solo por una pequeña, o tal vez más sorpresas.  
  
¡Mamáaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me han llegado dos cartas! - Exclamaba mientras bajaba a toda velocidad una pequeña niña de cabellos y ojos castaños.  
  
Giovanna Moonseal, era hija de Pastora y George Moonseal, un prestigiado matrimonio de magos, los cuales habían decidido vivir en un vecindario Muggle, para alejarse de todo ese Glamour y pretensión de los poblados mágicos.  
  
George trabajaba de Abogado en un prestigiado Gabinete, y Pastora se dedicaba a sus hijos. Giovanna Moonseal, era una niña consentida y caprichosa, (N/A: así era a esa edad =P, bueno...aun lo soy) la cual tenia 2 gatos: Ruby y Lyserg, Además de 2 odiosos hermanos: Alexander Moonseal y Andrea Moonseal  
  
Alexander tenía 16 años, cuerpo atlético, cabello rubio y ojos pardos, bastante guapo, era capitán de Gryffindor en el Quidditch, era todo un Don Juan  
  
(N/A: En esta historia tmb pondré a mi medio hermano Alejandro, y si el esta muy guapo, muy, muy guapo en la vida real y en mi fic jiji =P).  
  
Andira era solo una bebé de 3 años un poco revoltosa, pero adorable. Aome, como le decían desde pequeña a Giovanna tenía el cabello castaño, recogido en una trenza que le caía por la espalda, ojos marrón almendrados y complexión delgada, además de unas facciones muy finas..  
  
Felicidades Aome, ahora bien ¿de donde son las cartas?- Dijo suavemente la madre, mientras seguía fregando los trastes.  
  
De Durmstrang y Hogwarts ¿A donde iré mamá? - pregunto en tono caprichoso la niña mientras agitaba las manos de un lado a otro.  
  
Depende hija ¿A donde quisieras entrar tu?  
  
A donde me dejen llevar a Ruby y Lyserg.  
  
Entonces ve a Hogwarts Aome, -agrego gentilmente la pelirroja.  
  
Ok, oye mamá iré a jugar con Ginger, tiene un nuevo perrito labrador, se llama Will- Agrego sonriente la niña.  
  
Ok, pero te quiero aqui para la merienda.  
  
Si madre, al decir esto la niña salió corriendo de su casa.  
  
**OoO**  
  
¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Hay un gran búho en la ventanaaa!- Exclamo una joven de cabello castaño.  
  
No mientas Ginger aqui en la ciudad no hay búhos- grito desde la cocina la madre de Virginia V Weaspott  
  
Virginia V. Weaspott, como Giovanna Moonseal vivía en Apple Street y tenía 11 años, solo que Virginia era hija de padres Muggles, su padre viajaba todo el tiempo, y su madre trabajaba en una repostería.  
  
Su vida era muy normal pero todo cambiaría al descubrir que en realidad era una bruja. Ginger, como todos la apodaban, era una chica de cabellos marrón y ojos liliáceos, con una apariencia tierna, inocente y dulce, de mediana estatura, era muy tímida, además se sonrojaba con mucha facilidad.  
  
Virginia tomo con miedo la carta del pico de la Lechuza, estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando alguien irrumpió en su habitación.  
  
- Ohayo Ginger ¿Como estas?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa Aome, la cual miraba con curiosidad a la lechuza. Ginger, al ver que su amiga había divisado al animal lo cubrió con una manta, y como consecuencia la lechuza comenzó a hacer un gran barullo.  
  
Este...este no no es nada- la niña estaba aun más roja que la propia Ginny Weasley.  
  
A mi me parece que sí - Agregó en tono indulgente Giovanna, al tiempo que le arrebataba la carta a su sonrojada amiga, en cuanto vio el gran sello escarlata exclamó:  
  
¡¡Eres una bruja!!  
  
Aome...eso fue muy grosero de tu parte...-  
  
No..no..¡En realidad eres una bruja! ¡Recibiste una carta de Hogwarts! ¡Cómo yo! - Dijo en una enorme sonrisa.  
  
¿ Hogwarts? ¿Bruja? ¿Yo?, no entiendo nada - Ginger parecía confundida  
  
¡Siii! ¡Iremos juntas a Hogwarts!, mira, te explicó, Hogwarts es un prestigiado colegio de magia y hechicería, donde solo van los magos y brujas, pero los Muggles no van, de hecho yo se un poco de magia, que mis padres me enseñaron, pero no es gran cosa porque no pongo atención, además hay varitas, sombreros, casas, animales mágicos, dragones, pero solo en el bosque prohibido, aunque debido a la piel se están existinguiendo, eso me molesta, la cacería ilegal, además como soy pacifista...  
  
Bla, bla, bla solo oía la pequeña Ginger, ya que todavía no carburaba su cerebro, además Aome hablaba extremadamente rápido...¿Bruja ella? ¿Magia?¿Dragones? ¿Varitas? , no entendia absolutamente nada, además ese búho hacía un gran parloteo y Aome no dejaba de hablar...  
  
- Y además las lechuzas mandan cartas, y hay plantas carnívoras y serpientes de 5 cabezas, unicornios, duendes, centauros y hombres lobo, aunque debido al racismo nadie los acepta al igual que los vampiros y los Gryffunis, por eso cuando...bla bla bla.  
  
En definitiva Virginia V. Weaspott no entendía nada.  
  
**OoO**  
  
El Valle de Godric, era un pequeño pueblito de magos prestigiados, donde solo la gente poderosa y rica podía vivir, en este hermoso valle con cielos rozados al atardecer nos encontramos con los Potter y los Black.  
  
Los Potter eran la familia mas adinerada y poderosa del Valle de Godric, lady Madison era todo una ejecutiva, y en tiempos libres, los cuales eran pocos, se la pasaba en el Club Media Luna, por lo tanto casi no veía a su hijo, Lord Harry, era toda una figura social, era Presidente de una compañía para equipo de magia, lo cual le llevaba todo el día, casi no veía a James, por lo tanto lo descuidaba y trataba de comprarlo con escobas y artículos de la más alta calidad.  
  
James tenía 11 años, pero aún así, chicas de 5 hasta 16 años lo perseguían, tal vez por su dinero, o tal vez porque era muy lindo, tenía el cabello negro, muy negro, ojos café claro y facciones muy estéticas, además tenía una imagen muy imponente, y los lentes que usaba le daban una apariencia muy intelectual, James era muy soberbio, ya que siempre conseguía todo lo que deseaba, pero en realidad llevaba una vida muy vacía.  
  
James, no confiaba en sus padres, es más se podía decir que los odiaba, su único amigo y tal vez verdadera familia era Sirius Black, Sirius era tan revoltoso como James, y juntos hacían un verdadero desastre por todo el Valle de Godric, además James estaba completamente loco por la hermana de Sirius: Serenity Black, una chica un poco inalcanzable, Serenity tenía 15 años, además era muy hermosa, tenía los ojos más azules que James había visto y un cabello largo y sedoso, además de un cuerpo escultural.  
  
A diferencia de James Potter, Sirius Black, tenía una familia estable, no era tan rico como James, pero no se quejaba, no le faltaba nada, Sirius vivía con su padre y su hermana Serenity, ya que su madre había muerto apenas dio luz a Sirius.  
  
Sirius también era apuesto tenía el cabello negro azulado, y unos ojos azul profundo.  
  
Ambos estaban muy entusiasmados por entrar a Hogwarts que decidieron celebrarlo, así que fueron a fastidiar a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Oye Sirius ¿te parece si vamos y le damos una lección a ese Malfoy?, el otro día estaba presumiendo una Escobeta Zx45 el muy iluso, además ya se creía la octava maravilla, porque la equipo en Hogsmeade con el hechizo turbo de una Mercury 820, siendo que tu y yo tenemos la Mercury Original.  
  
Ese Malfoy, desde que llego aqui no ha dejado de presumir, creo que esta tan emocionado desde que su padre saco la lotería...esos nuevos ricos si que son unos idiotas...  
  
Tienes razón.- Dijo en tono burlón James.  
  
Y así los dos montaron unas hermosas escobas plata, y se dirigieron a Malfoy's Manor.  
  
**OoO*  
  
En un Humilde pueblo de Escocia vivía Remus Jay Lupin, en una humilde granja, con sus padres y su hermana Louis de 5 años, Remus no es el típico mago, Remus tiene un problema, es un licántropo, pero no por eso significa que tenga un mal corazón, es más, Remus, a pesar de su condición y sus dolorosas transformaciones en luna llena, Remus siempre mostraba esa gran y cálida sonrisa, nunca se victimeba, y a pesar de los prejuicios nunca se rindió, ya que en el siempre había un enorme abrazo y consejo para quien lo necesitara. Remus era un joven apuesto, complexión delgada, era un poco pequeño para su edad, tenía el cabello por encima de los hombros, color castaño del cual sobresalían algunas hilachas plata, ojos ámbar, en los cuales se iluminaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad, facciones exquisitas y unos grandes colmillos, aunque de hecho lo hacían ver mas apuesto, y una gran, dulce y cálida sonrisa, además siempre olía a Vainilla (N/A: =^.~= jiji ¿exagere?)  
  
Mía y Sidney Lupin, se habían mudado a esa granjita para que Remus en sus transformaciones no hiciera nada a nadie, desde que Remus fue mordido por un licántropo a los 5 años, los Sres. Lupin se habían preocupado por la educación de su hijo, habían acudido a casi todas las escuelas mágicas del mundo, pero al parecer en ninguno, por su condición, lo habían aceptado, hasta ese día que llego una carta de Hogwarts.  
  
¡Remus!, ¡Sidney! ¡Louis! ¡Vengan rápido ah llegado una carta de Hogwarts para Rem!- Dijo entre sollozos de emoción la madre de Remus.  
  
Todos llegaron corriendo desde la cocina , y al ver la carta abrazaron a Remus.  
  
¡Felicidades hijo!- Dijeron al unísono Mía y Sidney Lupin.  
  
¡Felicidades Hermanito!- Dijo la pequeña Louis al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.  
  
Le avisare a Arabella, madre, de seguro se pondrá más contenta que yo- Al decir esto, el joven salió disparado de su casa, hacía una pequeña granja vecina, donde una joven de melena color azabache y ojos entre un gris y un azul lo observaba llegar.  
  
Arabella Figg, vivía con su abuela Dora y su hermano Eros, sus padres habían muerto en un terrible accidente, del que su abuela nunca quiso contarle.  
  
Bella como todos la llamaban, era una chica de buen corazón, amante de los animales, algo inquieta o más bien revoltosa, a pesar de sus 11 años, pensaba como alguien de 20, la muerte de sus padres le había dado madurez y ella siempre decía "de lo malo hay que ver lo bueno, solo así nuestra estancia será más placentera en esta vida". A pesar de su edad cuidaba de su abuelita Dora, y a veces iba a la Casa-Hogar de ancianos con Remus, a leerle cuentos a los ancianos y escuchar historias.  
  
Bella, era muy hábil en la magia, todo se lo enseño su hermano Eros, el cual tenía 16 años y además de sacar puros excelentes era golpeador del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, Eros tenía un cuerpo atlético, era muy alto, además tenía el cabello azabache y ojos grises.  
  
Bella era la niña más bonita del condado, al igual que su hermano tenía el cabello azabache, con la diferencia que Bella lo tenía hasta los hombros, además su cabello siempre olía a Freesia, una flor que crecía cerca de su casa, con la cual su abuela preparaba un shampoo, pero lo mas destacable de Bella eran sus ojos grises y almendrados que destellaban vida, su abuelita decía que tenía lo ojos como su padre.  
  
Remus se dirigió hacía Bella, la cual estaba persiguiendo un lechón que acababa de escapar, Remus se ofreció a ayudarla. Pasaron unos 20 minutos en los que corretearon al lechoncito, se cayeron, se llenaron de lodo y rieron cuando Bella dijo.  
  
¡Por Dios!¡Soy una bruja!- Y de su bolsillo sacó una varita levito al lechón y lo metió en el corral, Remus solo se rió.  
  
Bella ¡Entrare a Hogwarts!- Dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas Rem.  
  
¡Yeeeey! - Grito Arabella, y de la emoción salto hacía Remus y lo abrazo.  
  
Sabía que lo harías Rem, tu más que nadie se merece ese privilegio  
  
Gracias Bella.  
  
Así con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigieron hacía la casa de Bella donde la abuela Dora les tenía una taza de té helado.  
  
**OoO**  
  
Liliana Evans tenía una vida pacifica, asistía a la escuela y en vacaciones iba a cursos de verano, era muy sociable, y siempre decía lo que pensaba, aunque esto muchas veces le tenía consecuencias graves especialmente con su hermana Petunia a la cual no soportaba, sus padres estaban de viaje y se quedaban a cargo de su Tía Mariatt, la cual era una molestia para Lily.  
  
Lily era un poco temperamental, y si la hacías enojar lo lamentarías toda tu vida, también era popular y no era para menos tenía el cabello tan rojo como un tomate, y unos ojos verde esmeralda hermosos y brillantes, además de unas facciones muy dulces, pero a la vez muy agresivas, bueno solo cuando se enfadaba, a diferencia de otras niñas Lily amaba el baseball y el football, ya que Harry, su padre en tiempos libres se lo enseñaba, también cocinaba postres deliciosos que al igual que su padre, Rose, su madre le enseñaba a cocinar en ratos libres.  
  
Cierto día Lily despertó y descubrió a una gran y blanca lechuza en su ventana la cual sostenía una carta.  
  
¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritó tan fuerte que despertó a tía Mariatt.- ¡AUXILIOOOO!  
  
Tía Mariatt se dirigió hacía la habitación de Lily, y tía Mariatt al ver la lechuza, sonrió y solo dijo.  
  
Lily, eres una bruja.  
  
El verano pasó muy rápido y todos ya habían asimilado lo de la magia, ya era la ultima semana de vacaciones y eso solo significaba una cosa: Compras.  
  
El caldero chorreante estaba a reventar y el callejón Diagon estaba atiborrado magos y brujas que parloteaban alegremente mientras veían los escaparates de las tiendas.  
  
**_-. FiN CaPiTuLo UnO .-_**  
  
Weee al fin termine este capitulo, espero me haya quedado bien, y entiendan las descripciones de cada personaje, la verdad así es como me los imagino a todos, también decidí agregar a mi amiga GiN_PoTtEr (Virginia V Weaspott) en el fic, y por supuesto a mi para que fuéramos 4 y no solo 2 Felinas, no quise escribir nada sobre Peter pq' no me gusta, además me cae mal, pero en el prox capitulo lo haré, quiero aclarar que escribí mas sobre Remus y Arabella pq' son mis personajes favoritos de este fic.  
  
No se si habrán notado que los padres de Lily y James se llaman Harry ^^ y por lo de Serenity Black, no iba a dejar las cosas tan fáciles para Lily y James jojojooo.  
  
Otra cosa, mi hermano Alejandro si esta muy muy guapo, solo que en realidad tiene 19 años, y si no me creen pregúntenle a Sarai Potter, y antes de que los aburra con estos absurdos comentarios allí van los adelantos. y No Arabella y Remus no van a ser novios nooooooooo!!! seria un crimen contra mi.  
  
*Arabella y Remus si se quieren la vdd es que Aome no quiere poner la vdd historia y bueno en cuanto a Alejandro esta mas que guapo mmmmm... esta bien bueno jejejej *No Sarai!! Remy es solo mio y Arabella se enamora de Fausto!!!! .  
  
**_-. AdElAnToS dEl CaPiTuLo DoS .-_**  
¿Viejos amigos o nuevos enemigos?  
  
Antes que nada no eh leído el libro 5, así que si algo no coincide entiendan jeje.  
  
Lily conoce a James Potter y se declaran enemigos de muerte.  
  
Arabella y Sirius parecen llevarse bien, pero no tanto como Aome y Remus.  
  
Virginia se interesa por Eros  
  
Peter, bien pues Peter NO esta allí.  
  
Alexander coquetea con Serenity  
  
Los merodeadores y las Felinas se forman.  
  
Comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones tomatazos, dinero (no no es cierto) todo a: AoMe_LuPiN@hotmail.com o Freyaorfrigga@hotmail.com o dejen un adorable Review si de casualidad quieren nuevos capítulos tendrán que dejar Review jeje, si no no sabré si les gusto o no. 


End file.
